1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method and a computer program and, in particular, to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method and a computer program for generating a database indicating a mapping between characters and respective face images based on a video content such as a television program.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-189724 discloses a technique of detecting a person's face in a moving picture or a still picture and identifying whose face it is.
In the related art, a database (hereinafter referred to as DB) having recorded characters (persons) and feature quantity models indicating the features of the characters mapped to the characters is referenced, a feature quantity model of a detected face image is compared with the feature quantity models on the database, and a character having the highest correlation is identified as the character having the detected face image.